Android's Crisis
by RyouAkuma
Summary: [SFD Event] Haruka dan Makoto mati! Rei dan Nagisa membuat robot duplikat mereka dengan susah payah. Roh Haruka dan Makoto merasuki robot-robot tersebut dan keadaan menjadi tambah runyam! Fujoshi!Gou, Android!Haru & Mako, a little bit smut, yaoi (MxM), DLDR! Fic abal! I warned you.


_**Android's Crisis**_

Genre: Sci-Fi, Dark Comedy, Supernatural.

Rate: M

Disclaimer: Free! bukan punya saya, tetangga sebelah, bahkan Gubernur Banten sekalipun #plakk. Tapi fic ini murni punya saya... HUAHAHAHA

Warning: fic kacau akut, gila, abal, typo(s), kesamaan ide harap maklum, komedi kriuk bukan kulit pangsit mie ayam, kekerasan kelewat batas, a little bit smut (mungkin smut gagal, deh), yaoi, slight gore, OC inserted.

* * *

Kota Iwatobi tampak lengang seperti biasanya. Belum ada gejala Negara Api akan menyerang. Oke, mungkin deskripsi ini agak salah _fandom_, jadi mari kita perhatikan dua ekor monyet babon... maksudnya dua orang makhluk ganteng syalala yang sedang berjalan di pinggir jalan sambil melahap es krim. Dua _Homo sapiens_ bermuka kinclong yang bikin hati para _fangirl_ kepak-kepak sayap merpati tapi sayang gak bisa melayang tinggi itu tampak akrab satu sama lain, namun terlihat kontras abis. Yang satu, si rambut hijau zaitun, kelihatan cerah banget kayak efek sinar dewa kalau karakter _anime_ lagi kelewat bahagia, matanya agak sayu tapi sama sekali nggak ngantuk, dan senyumnya itu, lho... UWOWOWO...!

Tapi makhluk satunya, yang berambut hitam, kayak abis nelen jalan tol Cikampek. Mukanya lurus abis. Bukan, bukan cuma mukanya halus banget kayak jalan tol tanpa 'ranjau' jerawat batu yang iyuuuuhhhh abis. Dia juga nyaris nggak punya ekspresi. Monoton banget. Tapi, meski tampak seperti orang yang nggak punya minat sama sesuatu, lihat matanya. Biru berkilau seperti penampakan langit biru di air bening. Belum lagi bibirnya yang terbuka sensual tatkala menikmati es krimnya. Sukses bikin makhluk berjenis kelamin wanita jerit-jerit menantang langit. Oke, kita hentikan saja pendeskripsian mereka yang mulai lebay akut ini.

"Haru-chan, kita pergi ke _game center_, yuk. Aku baru dapat free pass bermain di sana," si rambut hijau zaitun menatap si hitam yang dipanggilnya 'Haru-chan'.

Tak disangka, muka si hitam menjadi kecut seperti orang yang iritasi. "Makoto, sudah kubilang berkali-kali buat nggak manggil dengan embel-embel '-_chan_'!"

Makoto langsung tertawa renyah. Mungkin karena sudah biasa dengan respon demikian. "Iya, oke, oke, _Tuan_ Haruka Nanase!"

Haruka langsung menemplokkan es krimnya ke muka Makoto. Wajah pemuda tinggi besar itu sukses berlepotan benda dingin dan manis tersebut. Beruntung tidak mengenai rambutnya.

Makoto pun menyingkirkan es krim itu dari mukanya. Setelah memastikan tidak ada es krim yang masih menyisa di wajah gantengnya (sumpah, ini modus author belaka), Makoto pun menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Hari sudah semakin malam pula. Suasana yang tepat untuk ciuman, hihihihi... Meski Haruka dan Makoto sudah berpacaran selama setahun, tapi belum pernah sekalipun mereka berciuman. Ini memang memalukan. Tapi, siapa, sih, yang nggak _illfeel_ kalau secara gamblang mereka menunjukkan kemesraan mereka dengan berciuman? Apalagi mereka ini menjalin cinta sesama jenis. Kalau ketahuan, bisa jadi berabe. Bisa tercoreng _image_ mereka di hadapan orang lain, terutama _fangirls_ mereka (jika diminuskan para _fujoshi_ dan _fudanshi _yang enggak kalah banyaknya dari para _fangirls_ biasa yang menginginkan dua makhluk ganteng itu untuk dimiliki sendiri).

Dag dig dug belalang kuncup, meski ini bukan musim belalang apalagi belalang kuncup. Makhluk dari dimensi mana, tuh?! Oke, sekarang Makoto kebingungan setengah mati, walaupun dia belum mati. Ia ingin merasakan manisnya bibir indah Haruka untuk pertama kalinya. Bibir sensual yang sudah lama membuatnya nyaris terkena serangan jantung-sampai pengen digantung-pake kain batik mega mendung-tek dung tek dung.

Oke!

"Haru," Makoto memanggil Haruka pelan. Tatkala Haruka menoleh, segera dilahapnya bibir manis itu dengan cepat. Namun...

_**BUAKKKK!**_

Haruka meninju Makoto secara refleks, sampai-sampai membuat pemuda yang menciumnya tadi terpelanting dan membentur tiang listrik. Ugh, pasti sakit banget. Haruka langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah merona, kaget atas kelakuan sang pacar yang begitu tiba-tiba.

"Ukh... Sakit...," Makoto bangkit dengan kepala yang sedikit mengucurkan darah. Great banget, Haruka dengan tinju mautnya sukses membuat sang pacar terluka cukup serius. Haruka jadi panik, jangan sampai Makoto gegar otak apalagi amnesia. _Please, jangaaaaannnn!_ Terbayang olehnya kilas balik kebersamaannya bersama Makoto. Saat mereka kepergok ngintip celana dalam cewek pas SD, nyontek jawaban saat ulangan tapi salah semua, serta saat mereka meraih kemenangan dalam ajang renang estafet... _KAMI-SAMA, JANGAN REBUT KENANGANKU BERSAMA MAKOTO!_ Tunggu, ini mulai alay, deh.

"Haru, belajar tinju dari mana?" tanya Makoto kemudian.

_**GUBRAK.**_

Haruka langsung kejang di tempat, menahan tawanya. Kirain apaan. Tapi, iya juga, ya. Ia nggak punya bakat tinju, tapi kenapa bisa melakukan pukulan sedahsyat itu? Entahlah, mungkin karena kekuatan emosi dan kemaluan. Oke, kata terakhir mulai terkesan ambigu sekali. Jadi kita skip saja.

Makoto mengusap darah di dahinya dengan sapu tangan. Haruka pun membantu Makoto untuk berjalan. Ia menuntun Makoto perlahan-lahan, karena tampaknya benturan tadi membuat saraf motorik Makoto sedikit terganggu. Mereka pun bergegas menyeberang jalan tanpa memperhatikan ada sebuah truk yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tampaknya, supir truk itu dalam keadaan terpengaruh alkohol. Ia mengendarai mobilnya dengan ugal-ugalan, tanpa menyadari bahwa ada pejalan kaki yang sedang menyeberang. Haruka dan Makoto terkejut begitu menyadari bahwa 20 meter di depan mereka ada truk. Namun, terlambat untuk melarikan diri. Karena...

_**BRAKKKK!**_

Truk itu menghantam tubuh Haruka dan Makoto sampai mereka terlempar sejauh 10 meter. Kedua pemuda itu terjatuh dan mengeluarkan banyak darah segar. Sang supir yang sedang mabuk, mengira bahwa dia hanya menabrak hewan liar. Jadi, ia terus mengemudikan truknya tanpa sadar bahwa ia menggilas tubuh Haruka dan Makoto sampai kepala mereka putus dan beberapa organ tubuh mereka keluar.

* * *

Tiga bulan pasca tragedi yang menimpa Haruka dan Makoto, klub renang SMA Iwatobi mulai terbengkalai. Member yang tersisa pun berpencar. Rei bergabung dengan klub sains dan mulai sibuk dengan proyek pribadinya: robot duplikat Haruka dan Makoto. Ruang ganti klub renang disulapnya menjadi laboratorium dadakan. Di sanalah ia mulai membuat robot duplikat kedua seniornya tersebut sebagai tanda penghargaan. Nagisa dan Gou menganggur, tidak tahu ingin masuk klub mana pasca bubarnya klub renang. Ngomong-ngomong, Nagisa dan Rei mulai berpacaran dua bulan lalu karena seringnya mereka bekerja sama membuat robot Haruka dan Makoto (baca: Nagisa lebih sering ngerecokin Rei daripada membantu). Dan, gosipnya, Gou berubah menjadi _fujoshi_ level akut serta turut campur dalam 'perjodohan' Rei dan Nagisa.

"Rei-chan! Kubawakan _snack_, nih!" Nagisa memasuki ruangan tempat Rei bekerja sembari membawa tas plastik berisi jus dan camilan.

"Oh. Terima kasih, Nagisa-kun," Rei tersenyum seraya meletakkan obeng yang digunakannya untuk mengencangkan baut pada sirkuit-sirkuit robot buatannya.

"Yup," Nagisa duduk di samping Rei dan memperhatikan robot buatan pacarnya yang sudah setengah jadi. "Waaahhh... sudah rapi, ya? Berarti tinggal dipasangi kulit, dong?"

"Belum," Rei mengambil bungkusan berisi _mochi gohei_ dan mencomot sepotong _mochi_. "Masih perlu dipasang beberapa kabel pada komputer kuantum mereka. Lalu memasang antena telinga juga."

Nagisa manggut-manggut sendiri sembari mengunyah kerupuk senbei. Mungkin di lehernya ada pernya. "Oke, biar kuambilkan. Ada di mana, Rei-chan?"

"Di rak," Rei pun kembali menekuni robotnya. Ia sibuk memeriksa apakah jantung buatan yang ditanam ke dalam dua robot buatannya sudah terpasang sempurna.

"Ini, Rei-chan!" Nagisa kembali sambil mengacungkan gulungan kabel _coaxial_ yang biasa dipakai pada antena televisi.

"Bukan kabel _coaxial_, Nagisa-kun! Maksudku, kabel dua warna!" Rei terlihat mulai kesal.

"Yang kayak gimana, sih?"

_GUSTIIIII!_ Rei jadi migrain. Nagisa memang nggak berguna banget. Bukannya membantu, malah makin ngerepotin! Beruntung sekali, Rei tidak membawa tali sekarang. Kalau iya, mungkin dia sudah menggantung Nagisa di Monas (BTW, ngapain juga harus Monas?).

Rei pun bangkit dari duduknya, mencari kabel dua warna yang dibutuhkannya di rak. Ting tong! Kok, nggak ada? Begitu ia menoleh ke belakang, Nagisa ternyata sibuk memainkan kabel yang dicarinya. Pemuda unyu itu membuat berbagai macam simpul dengan kabel tersebut dan tertawa kegirangan, kayak anak kecil dapat mainan baru. Rei pun memberi tatapan membunuh pada pacarnya.

"Nagisa-kuuuunnn...!" Rei menyambar Nagisa yang bengong di tempat, mengangkat bajunya sampai dadanya terlihat, dan langsung memelintir kedua 'tombol' pacarnya dengan gemas.

"AAAHHHH! Rei-chan! Rei-chaaaaannnn!" Nagisa menggelinjang, sensasi sakit dan geli akibat perlakuan Rei padanya membuatnya nyaris tak mampu mengontrol dirinya. "Cukup, Rei-chaaaannn! Kita -_ah!_- lanjutkan membuat robotnyaaaaa... kyaaaaahhhh!"

"Eh," Rei menghentikan 'serangannya'. "Kau benar."

Usaha Nagisa berhasil. Mereka pun melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka yang sedari tadi terbengkalai.

* * *

Selama tiga bulan ini, rupanya, arwah Haruka dan Makoto masih berkeliaran. Seratus meter dari SMA Iwatobi, Haruka dan Makoto berjalan tak tentu arah. Mirip gelandangan. Ngenes.

"Sudah tiga bulan, ya..." Makoto duduk bersandar di pohon ceri.

"Iya," Haruka menimpali. Mata birunya menerawang ke langit yang cerah berawan.

"Aku lelah begini terus. Sejak kita meninggal, kita terus terkatung-katung di kota ini. Nggak enak banget."

Haruka termanggu. Ia duduk di samping Makoto dan memperhatikan laut yang terbentang luas. Entah kenapa, hasratnya untuk berenang muncul. Teringat olehnya klub renang SMA Iwatobi. Bagaimana keadaan klubnya, ya? Ia jadi agak khawatir. Wajar saja, sebab ia dan Makoto adalah pasangan wakil kapten dan kapten klub renang. Bisa dibayangkan kacaunya kegiatan klub renang tanpa kehadiran mereka.

Makoto paham apa yang dirasakan Haruka. Sebagai sahabat sekaligus pacarnya, ia mampu menebak jalan pikiran Haruka. Selain itu, ia juga memiliki kekhawatiran yang sama. Mungkin, mereka bisa mengunjungi klub renang untuk sementara waktu sebelum naik ke akhirat suatu saat nanti.

"Kita ke SMA, yuk," ajak Makoto. "Kau kangen klub renang, kan? Kita bisa pergi sebentar."

Haruka tak menjawab. Namun, dari sorot matanya, memancar secercah kebahagiaan.

* * *

"Yak! Selesai!"

Rei dan Nagisa bersorak kegirangan tatkala robot tiruan Haruka dan Makoto yang mereka buat rampung dengan sukses.

"Keren! Keren banget, Rei-chan!" Nagisa memuji. "Kulit sintetisnya juga mirip banget sama kulit manusia asli! Rambutnya juga halus banget!"

"Tentu, dong," Rei nyengir bangga. "Ini kulit khusus yang dikembangkan klub sains. Terbuat dari campuran karet alam, silikon, dan bahan-bahan lain sampai terbentuk kulit sintetis dengan tingkat kemiripan 90% dengan kulit manusia rambutnya juga dibuat dari gabungan serat alami dan buatan."

"Terus, kita tekan tombol ON, deh!" Nagisa mendekatkan kedua telunjuknya kepada tombol ON yang terdapat di kedua robot tersebut.

"Eh, tunggu dulu! Belum bisa dihidupkan sekarang. Mereka harus di-charge dulu sebelum _portable multi-solar cell_ mereka berfungsi total. Minimal seharian penuh. Belum lagi sistem operasi, _artificial intelligence_, memori, komputer kuantum dan _combat peripheral_-nya mesti dicek ulang."

"Yaaaahhhh... Jadi belum bisa dipakai, dong?"

"Hu-um. Aku udah kontak _senpai_-ku yang ahli masalah robot. Laptopnya bisa dipakai untuk memindai dan mengecek mereka."

"Terus, kenapa dengan laptopmu?"

"Memorinya nggak bakal kuat, apalagi kapasitas memori jangka panjang robot duplikat Haruka-senpai dan Makoto-senpai mencapai 50 terrabyte, belum lagi jika ditambah RAM-nya yang sama-sama besar."

"Wooohhh...," Nagisa berdecak kagum. "Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong, siapa _senpai_-mu i..."

_**BRUAKKK!**_

Belum sempat Nagisa menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, terdengar pintu ruangan dibuka dengan cukup keras. Ketika kedua pemuda itu menoleh ke arah pintu, terlihat seorang gadis berambut cokelat pendek dan berwajah ambigu –antara cantik dan ganteng- berdiri di ambang pintu. Dari keadaan dadanya yang nyaris rata, ia bisa dikira cowok. Tapi dia juga memakai rok mini yang memperlihatkan pahanya yang –ehm- cukup aduhai. Ia juga memakai kacamata berbingkai kotak dan jas laboratorium. Tipikal anak kutu buku yang culun abis. Tapi, ups, lihat. Selain membawa buku dan laptop, ia juga menggenggam kaleng... bir? Lalu, mukanya juga terlihat memerah. Padahal cuaca di luar tidak seberapa panas. Mungkin akibat etanol dalam minuman yang ditenggaknya. Astaga! Gadis ini rupanya pemabuk, toh?! Tapi, meski memerah karena alkohol, dia tidak kelihatan betul-betul mabuk.

_Freak_ abis.

"I-Ioda-senpai!" Rei membetulkan posisi kacamatanya dengan kikuk, masih _shock_ dengan kehadiran orang yang disebut sebagai senpai-nya tersebut.

"Ooohhh...! Ternyata Juhua-chan, toh!" Nagisa mendekati gadis itu. "Juhua-chan itu ternyata yang dimaksud Rei..."

**_DUAK!_**

Gadis itu menginjak kepala Nagisa dengan kasar. Sorot matanya memancarkan aura pembunuh layaknya karakter-karakter antagonis di film-film. Jangan-jangan, setelah ini, sang gadis akan memotong-motong Nagisa seperti memotong ayam, lalu memakannya mentah-mentah... dan entah kenapa kisah kanibal Sum*nto terlintas di benak author dan mengganggu cerita dari fanfic ini. Oke, oke. Sebelum terkena sambitan maut dari readers yang udah pengen ngegorok author pake pisau buah gara-gara pikirannya mulai ngaco, kita terusin aja, deh...

"Ioda-senpaaaaiiii! Jangan injak Nagisa-kuuuuunnnn!" Rei panik-sampai keringatnya menitik-diusapin Z*skia Gotik-mejeng di poster partai politik-dan digelitikin adik. Ia ingin menyelamatkan sang pacar dari marabahaya. Tapi, maksud hati meluk gunung apa daya utangnya gak tanggung-tanggung (gak nyambung!), ia takut banget dengan tatapan tajam sang _senpai_.

Sekali lagi: _TAKUT. BANGET_.

Mampus.

Sang gadis, Ioda, menatap Rei garang. "Huh. Harusnya kau ajari anak jadah ini untuk memanggilku dengan nama Jepangku, Ioda Sakurazaki! Aku benci jika dipanggil dengan nama Tionghoa-ku," ia menyerengit, jijik.

"Uh... uhuuuhh...," Nagisa menyela. "Bukankah Chen Juhua itu nama aslimu, Juhua-chan?"

"SUDAH KUBILANG, JANGAN SEBUT NAMA _ITU_, BEDEBAH!"

Kembali, kepala Nagisa menjadi sasaran amukan Ioda. Tak hanya itu, pipi Nagisa pun dihajarnya dengan kaleng bir yang dibawanya.

"U-UWAAAA!" Rei panik dan langsung menggamit tungkai Ioda, refleks. "Cukup, _senpai_! Kita mesti cepat-cepat mengecek robot-robot yang sudah jadi ini!"

Usaha Rei berhasil. Paling tidak, ia bisa menyelamatkan kepala Nagisa sebelum diremukkan oleh sang senior.

* * *

Sementara itu, Haruka dan Makoto sudah sampai di depan ruang ganti klub renang. Mereka pun menembus pintu dan melihat tiga orang sibuk berkerumun. Rei, Nagisa, dan seorang pentolan klub sains bernama Ioda Sakurazaki yang digosipkan menjadi salah satu dari banyaknya peneliti muda kelas atas di Jepang. Cewek bermuka ambigu yang seangkatan dengan Haruka dan Makoto yang berwatak agak kasar dan mirip preman namun jenius dalam pelajaran dan olahraga, bahkan sudah menjadi teknisi nuklir yang kini mengembangkan tempat penelitian radioisotop di Iwatobi. Pemabuk yang seringkali kena hukuman karena kepergok minum _sake_ di sekolah, sebelum cukup umur pula. Ngapain orang sebeken dan sesangar itu di tempat seperti ini?

"Pemindaian _artificial intelligence_... kondisi normal. Kode stop, hexadesimal, A01F289C3. Oke, tolong hubungkan kedua robot dengan charger dan isi daya," sahut Ioda seraya meneguk birnya yang tinggal seperempat sampai habis.

"Oke," Rei mengangguk. "Nagisa, tolong bantu aku."

"Hm," Nagisa menurut dan mengikuti Rei.

Mereka mendudukkan robot Haruka dan Makoto sampai bersandar di dinding. Setelah itu, mereka memasang charger pada kedua robot itu dan menghubungkannya dengan stopkontak di dinding. Haruka dan Makoto hanya memperhatikan, namun mereka baru menyadari bahwa kedua robot itu mirip sekali dengan mereka berdua!

"Ro-robot itu mirip kita!" Makoto terkejut bukan kepalang. Matanya nyaris keluar dari rongganya.

"I... iya juga, Makoto...," Haruka memperhatikan saat Rei menyalakan mode pengisian ulang pada kedua robot itu. "Belum lagi kemiripan pada hal-hal detail, kayak bagian itu."

Makoto memperhatikan arah yang ditunjuk Haruka. Bagian genital kedua robot itu benar-benar mirip dengan bagian genital mereka! "Kenapa bagian 'itu'-nya sampai mirip pula? Panjangnya juga sama..."

"Hush," Haruka mendelik.

"Oke, aku harus pergi," Ioda bangkit setelah membereskan peralatan yang dibawanya. "Aku mesti beli bijoudoshi."

_Orang ini kuat banget minum, ya, walau belum cukup umur_. Pikir Haruka dan Makoto.

"Sip. Terima kasih untuk bantuannya," Rei tersenyum sembari membuang kaleng bir Ioda yang sudah kosong ke dalam keranjang sampah.

Ioda tersenyum kecil seraya meninggalkan ruangan. Kali ini, giliran Haruka dan Makoto yang kebingungan. Mereka, kan, hantu. Jelas tidak akan terlihat oleh manusia biasa. Itu artinya, mereka tidak akan bisa berkomunikasi dengan Rei dan Nagisa. Percuma, deh, mereka datang ke sini.

Tiba-tiba, Haruka dan Makoto seolah-olah tersedot ke dalam robot-robot yang dibuat kedua sahabat mereka. Layaknya magnet, mereka tak bisa bergerak menjauh akibat tarikan yang tiba-tiba tersebut.

"UWAAAA! Haru, ada ada ini?! AAAAHHHH!" Makoto tersedot ke dalam robot tiruannya.

"Ma-Mako... AAAAHHHH!" Haruka ikut tersedot ke dalam robot tiruannya sendiri. Secara otomatis, robot Haruka dan Makoto pun menyala. Mereka pun mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata mereka, dan menyadari bahwa mereka masuk ke dalam robot buatan Rei dan Nagisa!

"GYAAAAAA!" kedua orang itu berteriak saking kagetnya. Teriakan mereka sontak membuat Rei dan Nagisa ikut-ikutan kaget. Muka kedua siswa kelas X itu tampak horor. Kalau saja ada musik, adegan ini udah diselingi sama BGM ala film-film thriller tatkala karakter utamanya didesak oleh musuh.

Udah bener-bener nggak enak suasananya.

* * *

"Eh? Jadi kalian ini benar-benar Haruka-senpai dan Makoto-senpai?!" Rei terkejut begitu mendengar penuturan Makoto tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Begitulah," Makoto menghela napas. "Kami merasuki robot kalian."

"Tunggu, tunggu! INI GAK MUNGKIN! MANA MUNGKIN ROBOT BISA BERGERAK KARENA KERASUKAN?! Aku nggak mau ngakuin kalo mereka hidup karena pemberian jiwa! Dalam lingkup sains yang lapangannnya terbatas, persoalan kejiwaan adalah suatu misteri yang tak dapat dipecahkan dan bersifat relatif! Apa mungkin _artificial intelligence_ mereka berfungsi secara otomatis dalam jangka waktu tertentu? Terus, sistemnya? AAAGGGGHHH! Nggak, jangan nyerah sekarang, diriku! Hipotesis jiwa ini sama sekali nggak jelaaaasss! Nggak boleh ngaku kalah dulu! Ayolaaaahhhh!" Rei nyerocos tak terkendali.

"Ilmuwan edan...," Nagisa garuk-garuk leher. Makoto dan Haruka diam memperhatikan aksi monolog Rei yang kini dibarengi oleh gerakan-gerakan lebay yang mengingatkan mereka akan pelawak di televisi yang kehabisan ide humor.

Tiba-tiba, dari pintu muncul Gou yang asyik menyeruput _cappuchino_ dingin. Ia nyaris menyemburkan minumannya tatkala melihat Haruka dan Makoto (_so far_ robot, sih. Tapi robot yang berisi roh Haruka dan Makoto) yang duduk telanjang sembari mendengarkan celotehan Rei yang makin amburadul. _Haruka-senpai dan Makoto-senpai? Bukannya mereka sudah mati? Ah, persetan, deh! Kebetulan banget! Aku pengen lihat mereka yaoi-an!Belum lagi ada Nagisa-kun dan Rei-kun juga! Pasti bakalan seru banget!._ Gou bersorak dalam hati.

Merasa diperhatikan, keempat pemuda (2 manusia dan 2 robot) itu menoleh ke arah pintu, dan terkejut begitu mendapati Gou tengah berdiri sambil senyam-senyum tak jelas. Oh, tidak. _Fujoshi_ satu itu pasti sedang memikirkan hal mesum begitu mendapati mereka ada di satu ruangan bersama-sama. Gawat banget! Bisa berbahaya kalau gadis itu sudah meminta hal macam-macam!

"Haruka-senpai, Makoto-senpai, Rei-kun, Nagisa-kun...," Gou menjilat bibir bawahnya sendiri. "Aku ingin melihat kalian _yaoi-_an. Kalau enggak...," Gou mengeluarkan aura iblisnya.

MAMPUS!

* * *

"Mako, ah! Makoto! Ah! Aaaaahhhnnnn..."

"AAAHHH! Rei-chan! Pelan-pelaaaannn!"

Suara jeritan dan desahan mengisi ruangan laboratorium dadakan tersebut. Makoto dan Haruka, masih dalam kondisi di-_charge,_melakukan hubungan intim dengan ragu-ragu. Haruka duduk di pangkuan Makoto, masih beradaptasi dengan sensasi aneh di bagian bokongnya. Meskipun robot, Haruka dan Makoto dilengkapi dengan saraf tiruan yang mirip saraf manusia, bahkan sampai saraf sensual mereka! Tubuh mereka mulai panas akibat aktivitas yang mereka lakukan.

Sementara itu, Rei dan Nagisa berhubungan intim di dekat meja. Meskipun sudah diberi lubrikasi berupa lotion dan _baby oil_ pemberian Gou, Nagisa masih meringis kesakitan akan serangan yang diberikan Rei walaupun secara perlahan. Rei yang panik dan kebingungan hanya bisa mengelus rambut kekasihnya untuk meredakan rasa sakit tersebut.

"AH! Bagus! Bagus! Haruka-senpai, ayo, bergerak! Rei-kun, coba lebih cepat lagi! KYAAAAA!" Gou jerit-jerit kegirangan sembari mengabadikan momen mesum itu dengan kamera digitalnya.

"Ahn... Makoto, kayaknya _baby oil_-nya kurang. Punyamu terlalu besar dan kurang licin... AH!" Haruka mendesah saat Makoto berusaha merasuk lebih jauh lagi dengan susah payah.

"Haru... uh... Haru... Maaf. Kubantu bergerak, oke? Atau kita bisa kena serangan Gou yang mulai 'sakit' itu," Makoto mengangkat tubuh Haruka perlahan, menggerak-gerakkan pacarnya naik dan turun secara perlahan.

Rupanya perkataan Makoto didengar Gou. Gadis yang kini sedang bermasturbasi itu mendelik tajam te arah Makoto. "Kau bilang apa, tadi?!"

"Hyaaaa! MAAF! MAAF!" Makoto kikuk bukan main dan terus menggerakkan tubuh Haruka lebih cepat.

"Hihi... baguslah... Ah! Ah!" Gou kembali meraba-raba bagian intimnya sendiri, lalu melirik ke arah Rei dan Nagisa yang sudah bermandikan keringat. "Yup! Kalian –ah-... tambah seksi jika telanjang dan berkeringat... ah! Teruskan!"

Lagi, ruangan itu dipenuhi oleh suara desahan yang menggoda. Haruka terus bergerak di atas pangkuan Makoto, merasakan sensasi saat Makoto merasuk dan keluar dari tubuhnya. Mereka belum pernah berhubungan seksual sebelumnya, sehingga kecanggungan luar biasa nampak jelas di raut wajah mereka berdua. Badan mereka, mesin mereka, semakin panas akibat aktivitas tersebut, bahkan nyaris melebihi suhu tubuh normal manusia! Rei dan Nagisa juga mengalami nasib yang serupa, sama-sama pertama kali merasakan hal seperti ini. Kenikmatan duniawi bercampur perasaan was-was akibat ancaman Gou, si _fujoshi_ mengerikan.

"Makoto! Ah, ah! Aku... nggak... kuat! Aaahh... panas! Panaaasss!" Haruka mulai tak berdaya. Ia menyenderkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Makoto yang sama panasnya.

"Aku... uh... uh! Aku juga, Haru...," Makoto menggerakkan pinggulnya, terus bergerak dalam tubuh Haruka. Padahal, dirinya juga mulai kepayahan.

"Rei-chaaaannn! Nggak... ahh... kuaaaatttt!" Nagisa terus menjerit dan mendesah akibat serangan Rei yang bertubi-tubi.

"Aku... juga. Ah! Ah! Tapi kita... nggak boleh ber... ah! Nggak boleh berhenti... uh...," Rei kesulitan mengatur napasnya, lelah. "Gou-san... ukh!"

"Panas... PANAAASSSS!"

Jeritan kepayahan Haruka dan Makoto membuat konsentrasi Rei dan Nagisa terganggu. Mereka berhenti bergerak dan langsung menatap kedua _senpai_ mereka.

"AAAHHHH...!"

_**DSIIIIIINNNNGGGG! WUUUUSSSHHHH!**_

Tubuh Haruka dan Makoto mengeluarkan asap!

"GYAAA! Haruka-senpai! Makoto-senpai!" Rei panik setengah mati dan mencabut 'milik'-nya dari tubuh Nagisa sampai berbunyi 'plop'.

"Haru-chan! Mako-chan!" Nagisa ikut-ikutan panik.

Bagaimana dengan Gou? Si _fujoshi_ itu hanya terperangah dan menghentikan aktivitasnya. Ia melihat Haruka dan Makoto yang mulai kacau. Keduanya sudah terpisah dengan sangat cepat dan menutup wajah mereka karena malu.

"Uh... ukh...," tubuh Haruka dan Makoto gemetaran. Dan...

_**SYUUUUNNNGGG! BUAKKK!**_

Lengan mereka memanjang dan menghantam Rei, Nagisa, dan Gou dengan keras. Ketiga orang itu terpelanting dan menghantam tembok dengan sangat keras. Setelah itu, Haruka dan Makoto kabur dalam gerakan kilat sampai-sampai _charger_ mereka terlepas.

"Ukh... gawat! Mungkin mereka nge-_hang_, nih! Beban sirkuit pikiran mereka terlalu berlebihan dan tidak mampu mengendalikan tindakan mereka!" Rei membetulkan posisi kacamatanya. "Mereka juga dilengkapi senjata yang berbahaya."

"Gawat! Gimana, dong?!" Nagisa ketar-ketir sembari memakai celananya dengan tergesa-gesa.

Rei memakai celananya kembali. "Tolong aku, Nagisa-kun. Kita tahan Haruka-senpai dan Makoto-senpai. Mereka dalam kondisi percobaan, kok."

"Eh?" Gou, yang sedari tadi tidak diperhatikan, menatap kedua pemuda tersebut. "Aku harus bagaimana?"

"TUNGGU DI SINI!" titah Rei dan Nagisa, sadis.

* * *

Kekacauan melanda SMA Iwatobi. Pasalnya, Haruka dan Makoto yang tak terkendali membuat seisi sekolah panik. Berkali-kali kedua robot itu menghancurkan dinding sekolah dengan senapan mesin di lengan mereka atau dengan pukulan tiba-tiba. Belum lagi senjata optik di mata mereka yang berdaya hancur dalam radius 50 meter, membuat keadaan tambah parah.

Ioda yang baru datang sambil menenteng bijoudoshi yang dibelinya kaget atas kekacauan yang terjadi di SMA Iwatobi yang bersumber dari robot Haruka dan Makoto.

"Heh?! Ada apa dengan mereka? Jangan-jangan, mereka nge-_hang_ dan gak terkontrol?" gumam Ioda. Ia pun menghadang kedua robot itu dan bertarung dengan mereka. Dua lawan satu.

Berulang kali Ioda melayangkan pukulan dan tendangan wushu yang dikuasainya. Ia juga menggunakan beberapa teknik tinju shaolin untuk melumpuhkan Haruka dan Makoto. Hingga dirasanya ia harus melumpuhkan saraf kesadaran mereka, yang posisinya di bagian tengkuk. Ia mengambil ancang-ancang, dan...

"Aliran Chen Juhua, tinju shaolin, Lei Hua Beng Quan, serangan ganda!"

_**BUAK! BUAKKK!**_

Ioda memukul tengkuk Haruka dan Makoto bersamaan. Haruka dan Makoto jatuh lunglai. Kesadaran mereka berhasil dilumpuhkan.

Tepat saat itu, Rei dan Nagisa datang. Mereka terkejut begitu mendapati keadaan sekolah yang kacau balau, dan kehadiran Ioda yang menyeret Haruka dan Makoto yang dalam kondisi tak sadarkan diri.

"Ioda-senpai...," Rei menatap seniornya yang kini sibuk menyalakan rokok dan menghisapnya.

"Fuuhhh...," Ioda menghembuskan asap rokok sesaat, lalu menatap tajam Rei dan Nagisa. "Rei, Nagisa, bisa kalian jelaskan apa yang telah terjadi di sini?"

* * *

Dalam perjalanan menuju laboratorium, Rei dan Nagisa menceritakan semua yang terjadi. Saat roh Haruka dan Makoto merasuki robot yang mereka buat, tentang kehadiran Gou yang memaksa mereka melakukan hubungan seksual, sampai kondisi Haruka dan Makoto yang tak terkendali. Ioda manggut-manggut, mengerti.

"Kurasa soal kasus kerasukan itu bisa kuterima," Ioda menghembuskan asap rokoknya lagi. "Keberadaan roh itu tidak tentu. Ada yang mampu merasuki benda mati, seperti kasus mereka ini. Aku pernah baca di buku gaib."

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa Haruka-senpai dan Makoto-senpai bisa tak terkendali begitu? Apa benar, beban sirkuit pikiran mereka berlebihan?" tanya Rei sembari menyeret robot Haruka dan Makoto.

"Mungkin saja. Mereka roh yang mendiami benda elektronik, bukan? Otomatis, mereka mengendalikan komponen elektronik dalam tubuh mereka yang berupa robot. Keadaan psikologis mereka bisa saja mempengaruhi tingkat kinerja mesin, software, bahkan perputaran memori jangka pendek dan saraf otonom artifisial mereka. Mungkin, mereka mendiami bagian _artificial intelligence_ yang menjadi unit kontrol sistem mesin dalam robot _humanoid_ seperti itu. Keadaan unit kontrol yang tidak stabil akan menyebabkan perputaran mesin melonjak drastis dan keadaan suhu mesin yang sangat panas. Otomatis, mereka nge-_hang_."

"Wah, pasti karena tekanan waktu berhubungan tadi, Juhua-chan?" Nagisa bertanya polos.

Ioda menghajar Nagisa karena pemuda mungil itu memanggilnya dengan nama Tionghoa yang sangat dibencinya. "Huh! Mesti dibilang berapa kali baru nurut, sih?!"

"Maaf...," Nagisa memasang raut wajah memelas.

"Hmmm... iya. Aktivitas seksual bisa mempengaruhi keadaan fisik dan psikologis. Jangankan pada mereka, manusia saja bisa demikian, kok. Suhu tubuh memanas dan kondisi lainnya sudah jadi hal yang umum."

Tiba-tiba, muncul Gou entah dari mana. Ia menatap ketiga orang itu dengan tatapan heran bercampur polos. "Eh? Rei-kun? Nagisa-kun? Sudah balik, toh? Loh, ada Ioda-senpai juga? Gimana?"

Langsung saja ketiga orang itu memberi _deathglare_ pada Gou. Gou yang tak mengerti apa-apa, langsung panik setengah mati.

"Eh? Kenapa kalian menatapku begitu?" Gou ketar-ketir.

"Bersiaplah terima hukuman," ancam Rei, Nagisa, dan Ioda bersamaan.

_Glekh!_ Gou sudah tidak bisa kabur lagi. Gimana ini? Mampus, deh!

* * *

END?

* * *

Keterangan:

Mochi gohei: Mochi yang diisi pasta miso dan kecap

Bijoudoshi: nama sejenis sake.

Kenapa Ioda tak suka dipanggil dengan nama Tionghoa-nya? Karena dia punya pengalaman buruk terkait dengan namanya yang, sayangnya, nggak bisa dijelaskan secara detil di sini. Alasan utamanya karena permasalahan keluarga yang bersumber dari ayahnya yang keturunan China. (sori, no spoiler buat OC ini :p)


End file.
